


Fly to Paradise

by QueentoEfour



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How philza thinks about death, Song fic, slight reference to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueentoEfour/pseuds/QueentoEfour
Summary: A quick story of what Phil had to give up to join the SMP and what that means in relation to his hardcore world and it’s lore.Phil mentioned that after he dies he would like Elytra with curse of binding and vanishing so he can just build. It reminded me of his hardcore world.
Kudos: 23





	Fly to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Eric Whittaker’s Fly to Paradise whilst listening to this. It is a beautiful piece of music, and as I was listening to it again recently it just made me think about Phil’s character in the Dream SMP and how it linked to his lore

_And all [he] ever thinks about is being any other place then this  
_

__Phil knew that this wasnt the end for him. Nor was it the beginning, it felt like a beginning. Logging into the server to save his son, to save his son. He had to remember the intention of what he came to do. Meant he had to give some things up, and he couldn’t quite remember what.... he thought about the Antartic a lot. Teasing and annoying Tommy with Techno before he was as integral to their family as he was._ _

____

____

Then there was the in between time. When he went to build and do everything and just not die, it was a test to him. Knowing he couldn’t wake up if he was killed. Then there was the best part. The part he would sacrifice almost anything for to have back. 

_[He] remembers having wings _  
Phil remembers the two limbs that stretched behind him. Self consciously he still adjusts himself as though the wings were still there, a shoulder may lift if Niki walked too close to him as though she were about to walk in. He still sits slightly too forward in a chair if it has a back. Small adjustments that he doesn’t see himself doing because its just second nature. Techno does though.__

____

____

Techno spots it when Phil is watching the execution. He doesn’t stand against any pillar, he never leans against amything. Instead at the edge of the balcony, his bow hanging loosely around one hand- he notices the quiver of arrows hanging from a loop on his waist. Most people would sling that across their back, but Phil never kept anything there. His back was bare, sword and axe instead neatly hanging from his waist. Phil said that it was just preference that he didn’t like how people could just take his stuff if it was behind him. People couldn’t reach in for an arrow or steal his sword. Not that they would, people tended to not steal things from living people. And especially not against Phil, they knew he had Techno behind him. Techno was the only person, that he could trust behind him. Everyone had to stay in front, his wings would normally block out his peripherals so. But Techno could step behind him, walk behind him. The Piglin was often faster so stayed in front, but if he wanted. 

Techno sees the speed Philza shoots the anvil with an arrow and decides, maybe it is just easier to let him stick with what he is used to over teaching him how to correctly hold a quiver. 

_But [hes] forgotten what its like to feel a Paradise of Bliss _  
__

__He remembers the first time he went to the Nethervoid. How the piglins told him how their Queen protected them from the invading forces of some other land. He’s forgotten where, he shouldn’t forget. Something happened their as well, it was flooded he wants to say. It was flooded and beautiful structures of quartz, but he’s forgotten the name or how to access it. He didn’t forget flying around the void, feeling the air through his wings. As he fixes up their buildings using wood from the overworld. He can still feel the shivers of his feathers as he uses the trident._ _

____

____

There were sacrifices he made to come to this server, his wings. A part of his memory that he couldn’t even identify that he had lost. His child, his son. Wilbur had left his nest too soon, setting up his own servers and worlds before leaving to start a country in a new one. As soon as Philza had figured a way to come in, to join the server with some help from Tommy fearing his friend had gone too mad. Then he was stabbing him through his chest and praying to some unknown God for forgiveness. 

He can’t quite remember everything, the way he felt after returning after miles of travelling. The ease of which he landed, the blisters and burns his hands were covered in after using stacks and stacks of fireworks. He was close to putting his hearing loss due to the fights and explosions of causing L’Manburg to go into an error chunk.

_And all I want to do is fly _  
__

__Philza isn’t stupid. He is many things, he thinks as he watched Techno and Ranboo teach some dogs basic commands. He knows he is going to die. He knows that his odds of dying on this server, is so high compared to the previous one when everything attacked him. Here there was politics, and sides. And he didn’t want to pick one, he tried not to; but it is so easy to fall into a side. He stares back at the pigman and ender hybrid and thinks._ _

____

____

When he dies, he hopes he gets to fly again. He hopes he gets to build and meet and help those who needs it. Phil hopes he could fly anyway, that he could reach the landing and feel what its like to spend hours just flying. He knows wants to build and climb, maybe he could explore further if his friends knew that they needn’t worry about his human life.

Maybe, just maybe death isn’t that scary when there is the slimmest possibility that he could get the only thing that made living worthwhile.

_fly ___


End file.
